Yenfi Laol
Yenfi Laol is an Orovar. Yenfi Laol would be awoken by Craster coming to live in the ruins of the Desolate Woods Tower, and after this he would make a deal with Craster and taking Craster with him he made his way to the Golden Cavern Tower where he was able to use Craster to disable to Magi defences of the Golden Cavern Tower and thus release several more Orovar. Yenfi would find the Orovar in the Golden Caver Tower to be without hosts and thus made an agreement with Craster that he would bring them baby boys so that they could use these children as hosts for the Orovar that Yenfi had found as Yenfi knew that the disappearance of any boys would bring about attention as that was the thing that Vera Stonesnake was always on the lookout for. Yenfi Laol would lead the White Walker army from the Golden Cavern Tower towards Hardholme instigating the Battle of Hardholme as he had discovered that his agent Harrik had been discovered and concerned that the agents of his rival Vera Stonesnake were going to discover how to expand the Magi defenses of Hardholme he launched the massive Battle of Hardholme. Taking far more casualties then he wanted at the battle of Hardholme forced Yenfi to spend several months in Hardholme raising the dead and rebuilding his army, and during this time he sent his general Lehi Rias to harass the forces of the Nightrunner Clan, while he sent his general Filo Taas to finish off the Icefoot Clan who they had largely bypassed on their way to destroying the city of Hardholme. Characteristics Personality History Early History Waking the Orovar Yenfi Laol would be awoken by Craster coming to live in the ruins of the Desolate Woods Tower, and after this he would make a deal with Craster and taking Craster with him he made his way to the Golden Cavern Tower where he was able to use Craster to disable to Magi defenses of the Golden Cavern Tower and thus release several more Orovar. Craster's Family Yenfi would find the Orovar in the Golden Caver Tower to be without hosts and thus made an agreement with Craster that he would bring them baby boys so that they could use these children as hosts for the Orovar that Yenfi had found as Yenfi knew that the disappearance of any boys would bring about attention as that was the thing that Vera Stonesnake was always on the lookout for. In return for bringing them baby boys it was Craster who was promised protection in the case that someone attacked him and as he planned on kidnapping women and forcing them to have his children in order to complete his promise it was without question that he was going to be confronted. Turning Harrik Harrik Styr would begin hunting in the valley southwest of Styrten and during his time hunting there he was captured by a White Walker and brought to the Golden Cavern Tower where he would tortured and turned a traitor by the White Walker Yenfi Laol, and now under the influence of Yenfi he returned to Styrten to do the work of the White Walkers. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Category:Orovar Category:People Category:People of the Frostfangs Category:House of Laol Category:Knight Category:Orovar Knight